


Blackbirds in a Pie

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Baking, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Henry being Henry, Pies, Romance, Vignette, kid from the future, parents discussing their kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had her mother's clumsiness, her father's sense of humor and she loved blackberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackbirds in a Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



"You know what kind of pie would be really good?"

"What brought this on?" Sumia glanced at her shopping basket, there were plenty of ingredients but she hadn't counted on baking a pie that night. A cake would suit Cynthia's first night with them more, really.

"Well, you're always baking pies for Chrom and Robin and Sully and Cordelia! And there's tons of birdies around here and it reminded me of that silly song!" Sumia blanched, she knew exactly which song he meant. Her nanny had sung it to her when she was a little girl, and she'd cried over thinking of poor little birds being cooked to death.

"Oh, Henry, no."

"Aww, I was just kidding." Henry leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "I'd never bake poor little birdies into a pie. Especially blackbirds!" Sumia rolled her eyes.

"You seemed awfully eager. Sometimes it's hard to tell when you're kidding with those comments, you know," she scolded playfully. "But if you want a pie with black filling, there's blackberry bushes growing near camp!"

"Ooh, really? Those things are tasty," Henry squealed. "And it'd be just like the song only with berries and not birdies! Then everyone wins!" Sumia smiled, pulling a bag of flour from the shelf. They had plenty of lard left at camp, enough sugar to spare and of course, the bushes full of plump delicious little berries.

Cynthia liked blackberries, too. From the get-go, it was clear she was her father's daughter despite having her mother's clumsiness. She loved fighting, laughed at his and Tharja's morbid comments and she loved blackberries.

It was still a little strange, realizing they were parents both in the future and the present. Even stranger to meet their little girl as nearly a grown woman. But she'd flown into their arms happily, calling them "mother" and "father", and Sumia had felt that connection almost instantly.

"Tonight's pie has to be perfect," she said. "I do my best for our friends, but this is our daughter. Our little girl, from a world where she probably never gets to have pie for dessert anymore...poor thing."

"Aww, don't feel sorry for her! Yeah, she came from a bloody bad place but she's with us now and she's happy." _Don't feel sorry for me! Sure, I had a lousy bloody past but I'm okay now! I lived, and I can spill all the enemy blood I want!_ Why didn't it surprise her that Cynthia probably felt the same way, Sumia thought with a smile as they paid for their purchases.

"You're right. And she's fighting with all she's got to make her future better. We can't be less than her!"

"Hehe, that's the spirit! Come on, let's get home and start making that pie!"

A lot more than four and twenty blackberries would go inside that crust, too.


End file.
